The aim of these studies is to determine whether a short course of alpha interferon in a dosage of 2 million units per meter squared subcutaneously for 12 weeks can reduce the risk of recurrence in patients with completely resected malignant melanoma. This is an open ended study with all patients receiving alpha interferon. They are followed for recurrence, sites of recurrence and survival.